1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector connection terminal, and in particular, to a connector connection terminal for connecting a flexible print substrate.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to perform a continuity check for connection terminals press fitted inside a housing, a connection terminal provided with a continuity check portion and a connector using the same are proposed. In particular, in this connector, a continuity state between the connection terminals and an exterior substrate on which the connection terminals are mounted is checked without inserting a flexible print substrate.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 05-057763 describes a connector in which one continuity check portion provided in an upper arm of a connection terminal protrudes from an upper surface of a housing via a receiving portion. In this connector, a continuity check probe is directly pressed onto and brought into contact with the continuity check portion to perform a continuity check.
However, in the connector described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 05-057763, only one continuity check portion is provided in the connection terminal. Therefore, when the connection terminals are arranged side by side in the housing at 0.5 mm pitch for example, there is a need for providing needle shape continuity check pins respectively corresponding to the individual connection terminals at 0.5 mm pitch. As a result, there is a need for precise assembling processing, and there is a problem that manufacturing cost of the continuity check probe serving as a tool for performing the continuity check is increased, and the continuity check pins are brought into erroneous contact with the adjacent connection terminals at the time of the continuity check.